


Drink of Paradise

by kt_drivers (Pitchslap_xx)



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Light BDSM, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pitchslap_xx/pseuds/kt_drivers
Summary: Charlie has his nights where he doesn't want to be Daddy, he just wants you.
Relationships: Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50





	Drink of Paradise

He’s been having tough days at work. He's been having tough days with Henry. Charlie comes home, opens a beer and he hardly looks up from the bottle. Charlie hardly eats dinner and goes to bed only pressing a kiss into your hair. This isn't unusual for him, sometimes he just needs to be alone. It doesn't mean it concerns you any less. 

On good days Charlie comes home to you, all smiles as soon as he walks in the door. The best days are when he's ready to have his way with you as soon as he gets home. When he picks you up and carries you off to bed. Sometimes he spreads your legs wide and binds your wrists. Sometimes he reminds you who you belong to, claiming you and marking you as his own. Sometimes it's just lazy fucking and soft kisses that ends with feeding each other ice cream out of the carton. It's been a while since you had a day like that. 

You decide not to follow him. Instead, you settle in on the couch with a cheesy romance novel and a glass of good cabernet that Charlie bought for you. One of the bottles he got you just because. You don't know how long you've been sitting there reading and playing with the lace hem of your silk nightgown. You've officially started on your second glass when you hear the bedroom door open. Charlie is standing there in just his boxers. He looks exhausted. 

“Charlie? Love? Are you okay?”

He doesn't reply, he just shuffles over to you. He folds his large frame down onto his knees at your feet. 

Oh. 

It's not often that Charlie has moments like this. Moments where he just needs to be taken care of. Moments where he lets you have control. 

“Please baby…” he sounds wrecked already. 

“Shh. What do you want, love?” you say as gentle as you can muster. You rest a hand in his hair. Black locks falling into his face. He keeps saying he needs a haircut but you love it when he lets his hair grow out. 

He doesn't reply again, just moves where he wants to be. He lays his head in your lap. Long, thick fingers come up to fiddle with the hem of your nightgown. You let him rest. You know he needs this. Just to be close to you. To feel safe. He needs to be reminded that he’s cared for. 

You sit like that for a while. You get through another couple chapters of your frankly terrible book. You're pulled out of the cheesy fantasy by soft grunts falling out of Charlie's mouth. You look down at him and he has his cock out of his boxers. Just tugging it lazy and slow. This is truly your favorite sight. The strong dominant man, the facade, that everyone else sees has been stripped away. All that's left is Charlie, your Charlie. The man who's trying so hard to be a good father. The man who has been through hell and back because of his ex-wife. The most creative men you've ever met. The most generous man you've ever met. This is the man that you've chosen to spend your life with. The man who's earned your trust and continues to do so every day. It dawns on you that you've earned his trust too, a very high honor. This amazing man and here he is touching himself at your feet. Whispers of your name escaping past his lips.

Charlie’s desperate moans pull you out of your thoughts and back to the present. He's pushed your nightgown up now, fingers inching closer to his real prize. You almost forget you have no panties on but then again, you never wear panties. Only if there's company over or its Charlie's weekend with Henry. Charlie likes to have access to you whenever he wants you. 

“Wait, love. You first.” you’re gentle with him. Charlie loves when you cum. It's probably his favorite part about sex, watching you come undone. Charlie is notorious for giving more than he takes even if it wouldn't seem like it to an outsider. Sometimes only getting off because you're begging for his cum. It's part of your pleasure and who is he to deny his princess of anything. You know Charlie needs this though, needs his release, and needs it to be all about him. 

You’ve long since dropped your book. You've definitely lost your page but it doesn't matter. You have to adjust, spreading your legs so Charlie can fit between them. He lays his face into the soft inside of your thigh. His breath caressing your skin. His moans and grunts fill the quiet room. Both of you only lit up by the soft light of the floor lamp in the corner. 

Seeing Charlie like this is intoxicating. You feel it before he notices, your slick starting to leak from your cunt. It takes him a few minutes but you know when he does eventually see it. His breath hitches in his throat. You can feel his drool drip out onto your leg. He's salivating for you, the idea of your pussy in his mouth. Your fingers tighten in his hair, tugging lightly. It makes him groan into the soft skin where his head rests. You feel his fingers creep closer to your wet heat. He wants to touch you so badly. He can't stand not having his hands on you, his fingers in you. Charlie would sit around the house with you all day curled together on this very couch, keeping as many fingers as you can handle shoved into your pussy. Just holding them there, watching you fall apart for him. 

“Charlie. You have to cum for me. When you cum for me you can get your mouth on my pussy, okay? Can you do that for me? Can you show me how bad you need it?” and dear God does he. 

His hand moves faster now, chasing his climax in earnest. His breathing is heavy and rapid, you can tell he's getting close. You give his hair another tug and hold it fisted in your hand, craning his neck up to look at you. His Adam's apple bobs in his throat and you have the sudden urge to lick and bite at his neck. You want to leave marks on him like the ones he leaves scattered on your stomach and thighs like uncharted constellations. 

Charlie cums hard, it takes you both off guard. It's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen the way he falls apart at your feet. Thick hot ribbons of cum spill out onto the floor, thank God for hardwood. Any other day you'd be whining that he wasted cum on the floor. There are some days that he’d have done it on purpose to make you lick it up. Maybe you still will. 

“That's it, honey. You're so good for me Charlie” he takes a few minutes to preen and collect himself. You can't help but relish in his afterglow. His face is softer like he's no longer carrying the weight of the world. 

He doesn't waste any time before he's moving again this time to hike your legs over his shoulders. You let out a squeal and he takes it as the go-ahead to dive in. Charlie is unrelenting when he eats you out. He refuses to stop until you're coming on his tongue. His pace is painfully slow though, you crave more of him. It feels like hours of his tongue in your cunt, sucking on your clit, teasing your other hole with a slick finger. He has you writhing under his touch with one of his massive hands splayed out on your stomach to keep you still. 

“Daddy, please” you don't mean to let it out, this wasn't about you, but it just slips out. Charlie is unphased though, just smiles into your pussy and chuckles.

“Tell Daddy what you want baby girl” he breathes out, continuing his assault on your clit. 

“Let me cum Daddy, please. Make me cum for you” you don't know how you got so needy all of a sudden. Charlie loves it though. You gave him what he needed; it's the least he can do to return the favor. Your orgasm hits you like a tidal wave. Ankles locked behind his shoulders, legs shaking, cunt throbbing. You know the neighbors can hear you and you can’t bring yourself to care an ounce. 

Charlie disappears and you whine at the loss but he's back with a warm washcloth in record time. Cleaning you up is one of his favorite parts of aftercare. He’s so good at it, even after hours of scenes and making you stay filthy on purpose; as soon as it's over he's drawing your bath. 

“Thank you, my sweet angel” Charlie is on the couch with you now his head resting on your chest listening to your steady breaths, listening to your heartbeat. Your hands are playing with his hair again occasionally tracing soft lines on his face or his shoulders. You will always give Charlie what he needs. That's part of loving him. 

“You're welcome baby” you can't help but wonder if he left his cum on the floor for you.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Dying in LA - Panic! at the Disco 
> 
> So um if you like this - my twitter handle is @driversgrimm
> 
> Thank you to all my lovely moots on twitter, this one is for you guys


End file.
